


lukard婚后日常

by 2896luyang



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies), Hobbs & Shaw (2019)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25440646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2896luyang/pseuds/2896luyang
Relationships: Lukard - Relationship, Luke Hobbs/Deckard Shaw
Kudos: 3





	lukard婚后日常

当霍布斯正在厨房用拳头通快的殴打某块牛排时，哦上帝，这是他第一次做这种正经西餐，配餐选的还是偏英式的那种。他依稀记得有些教程讲过用专门的小锤子把肉质打散会更好，但他只是记得，并没有真正拥有这个工具。好在他还记得另外一句补充说明，如果你力大无穷，用拳头代替也可以。于是他正在这么做。

所以当肖一身血水冲进来的时候，霍布斯手上还占满了做牛排的佐料。肖的血已经干了，粘在衣服上，脸也不怎么干净。他气喘吁吁的直接开门进来了，霍布斯还没来得及问他哪来的钥匙，不过这对一个特工来说确实不是难事。大块头被浓重的血腥味刺激到了。

“这味是你身上的还是它的?”霍布斯指了指牛排。

“我没心情跟你开玩笑，霍布斯”肖看起来很疲惫，等他把西装外套脱下来扔进厕所的时候，霍布斯的心脏几乎要蹦出嗓子眼儿。肖的白衬衫已经完全看不出一点白色了，破烂或者被血染红，有些都发黑了，还沾着土。

“oh god 什么东西把你伤成这样，你又炸了别人一个军部吗?”嘴上还在打岔，但是霍布斯确实很担心肖，他紧张的抓着肖的胳膊翻来覆去地检查，直到……

“Holy shit！你他妈刚刚在干什么！把你的手洗干净再碰我！”肖被触碰的瞬间就被霍布斯手上那些粗盐和胡椒残留物刺激到了，他生气的样子可以说是，呲牙咧嘴，他平时不这样，只是对霍布斯他可以肆意夸张自己的感觉。但那确实挺疼的，让他嫌弃极了。

“wow，sorry princess，一起去清理吧，别拒绝我，你伤的很严重，这绝对需要别人来帮你才能处理完。”

“希望你不要连我的皮一起撕下来，象宝宝”

医疗箱就在厕所，这已经是常态了，地上的水全被血液染成淡粉色，双氧水是非常好的清洗液，但也有点痛。不过这对肖来说还不算什么，他更讨厌那些胡椒，他可能很长一段时间都要对胡椒有阴影了。霍布斯为他处理了伤口，尽力不让肖压迫到那些皮开肉绽的地方，思来想去，霍布斯还是决定给肖穿自己的衣服，宽大的oversize总比修身款更利于伤口恢复吧。

“你有什么毛病，霍布斯，我都不用穿裤子了。”

“那就别穿，反正sam还在奶奶家。”

“你知道我会来。”肖看着眼前那份晚餐用叉子戳了戳肉排。

被问话的大块头拉开椅子，直接坐在他旁边，接过那只缠着绷带的手顺走刀叉。迎着肖疑惑的眼神，霍布斯把肉排切块送到他嘴前。

“我不知道，但我只是做好准备。如果你来了……那么正好留下一起吃晚饭。”

“自作多情。”肖的脸有些泛红。


End file.
